Bowser vs Charizard
Description Super Mario Vs Pokemon! There Both From Nintendo And They Are Fire Breathing Lizards But Which One Can Turn Up The Heat To Win? Interlude There Have Been Some Weird Things In Fiction Like These Two Fire Lizards Bowser (King Of The Koopas) And Charizard (The Fire Pokemon). I Am Here To Anlyzee There Weponss Armors And SKills To See Who Would Win A Death Battle. Bowser Bowser Is The Most Known Villain In The Mario Series. Bowser Can Jump High And Can Breath Out Fire Or Fireballs. He Also His Shell Is A Very Well Defense And Can Do Some Whirling Fortress. He Can Do The Bowser Bomb Where He Does A Ground Pound And The Flying Slam When he Grabs His Foes And Slams Them To the Ground. Bowser Has Very Sharp Claws And Is A Power House. Bowser Holds Some Hammers That He Throws. He Also Can Pack A Huge Punch And Can Call His Minions At Anytime Or use A Koopa Shell If He Has One. Bowser Also Can Turn into Giga Bowser That Makes Him Even Stronger And More Deadly. Giga Bowser Can Be Attacked It Harms Him In No Way. But Giga Bowsers Form Can Not last Forever So He Turns Back To Regular Bowser. He As No Weakness But That He Can Be Cocky Sometimes Like A Lot But That Is Not Going To Stop Bowser Charizard Charizard Is The Last Evolution Of The Fire Starter Pokemon. Charizard Can Breath out Fire And Can Fly With His Wings WHICH YOU SHOULD KNOW. Charizard is Also Very Fast And Can Scrach And Bite For Hard Attack. Charizard Also Uses Flare Blitz Where Fire Goes Around Him And Dashes At His Opponett But If Charizard Hits Something Or One It Does Hurt Him So When He Attacks His Foe He Attacks Himself. Charizard Can All So Burn Foes With His Tall And Can Burn Throw Solid Stone. He Also Has His Mega Form Mega Charizard. He Can Fly Faster And Can Shoot Out Big Fireballs Charizard Is A Very Powerful Pokemon But If The Flame Is No Longer On His Tail He Losses His Fire Powers But That Is Rare TO Happen So Charizard Gots This Fight Intro All Right The Combationsns Are All Set Time To End This Once And For All Its Time For A Death Battle! Fight! (MarioVsSonicFan) Somewhere At Bowsers Castle Bowser: Man I Cant Find Out How Mario Does It! He Always Save Peach EVEN FROM GALXEYSS sigh..... Then Bowser Heard A Sound And Saw The Wall Was Cracking Bowser: What The Shell Then Charizrd Bursed Throw The Wall ''' Bowser: What Do You Want Fire Neck Toy '''Charizard Looked Like He Wanted To Fight Because He Thought That Bowser Was A Pokemon Bowser: So You Wanna Fight Hmm Well....... BRING IT ON Fight! ''' '''Charizard Flys Up TO The Air And Charges At Bowser But Bowser Stop Him By Attacking With A Punch Bowser: Nice Try Lizard Bliiser Then Charizrd Did Flare Blitz And He Hit Bowser With That Attack Bowser: Your So Dead Now...... Bowser Grabed Charizard And Did His Flying Slam Breaking Throw The Floor And Hiting The last Floor Harming Charizrd Bowser: Wow You Call This A Challenge HAA Your So Weak Then Charizard Scrached At Bowser And Bited Him Making Him Blead Then Charizard Grabed Bowser And Throw Him Though The Wall Bring Him Outside Bowser: You Are Not Getting Away With This Bowser Was Starting To Shoot Fireballs And Attacking Charizard. Then Charzard Rushed Into Bowser But Then Bowser Throghh A Hammer At Chaizard Bowser: Giving Up Now. I Was Just Having Fun. Then Charizard Turned Into Mega Charizard ''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFT_B06qKdk Bowser:............ Son Of A Koopa '''Charizard Was Scrathing A t Bowser Fastly Second By Sec Then Shoot Him With His Fireball Bowser: Thats It Minions Attack Bowser's Army Was Attacking And Charizard Was Defeating Them All And Then They Were All Defeated Bowser: My....... Army. Thats It Punk If You Want To Play Dirty Then I Will To!!! Bowser Was Glowing And Turned Bigger And Now He Was Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser Grabed Charizard And Throw Him On the Ground And Did His Bowser Bomb Repeativleyy. Charizard Turned Back To His Normal Form And Then Bowser Got Charizard Wings And Ripped Them Of Then He Throw Charizard In A Pool of Lava Burning Him. Then Charizard Drowned In the Lava And Died. Bowser Turned Back To Normal Bowser: Never EVER Mess With the King Of The Koopas BWA HA HA HA HA HA KO! Mario: I Mess With You Bowser: Shut Up Mario! Results This Was A Close One. Charizard Is Faster And Clever Then Bowser But That Does Not Stop Him. Bowser Was To Powerful For Charizard Because Bowser Does More Fights Than Charizard...... Well Kind Of. Looks Like Charizard Got BURNED! The Winner Is Bowser Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015